Another Pretty woMan
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Sequel to Pretty woman. Last time Dean forced Sammy into a dress, now it's his turn. Karma strikes back!


**hey guys**

**this is the sequel to my other story Pretty woMan**

**this was written due to people saying that Dean was the girlier one so here it is!**

**Sorry if the grammar or sentencing is bad...it was written at night when i had the idea and i just had to write it down before i forgot... XD**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Another Pretty woMan

"Sammy, do I have to do this?" Dean asked his brother, blushing. He fingered the forest green material of the dress as he looked down at the peep toe heels he was wearing.

"Hey Dean, you were the one that made me wear the dress last time with the possessed shoes incident," Sam replied as he eyed his brother, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah," Dean replied as he looked his brother in the eye, "but I didn't force you into 6 inch heels and put you through the pain of applying make up AND shaving your legs."

"…well, at least you know how I felt when you forced me into a dress," Sam said cheekily, "I feel contempt now."

"Sammy you're such a bitch sometimes," Dean mumbled as he ran his fingers through the blonde wig he was wearing. His face felt heavy, he could hardly walk and if they were attacked, Dean highly doubted he could run let alone shoot something due to the stupid fake nails he was wearing.

"…I admit that it's a bit harsh," Sam said as he looked away guiltily. It had partly been his fault that this was now happening to Dean, but how was he supposed to know that the man who'd just recently bought the vase that a malevolent spirit was haunting was gay…and liked men dressed up as women.

"A bit harsh!?" Dean said, pissed at his brother for suggesting to the good natured, well built and very gay Gregory Dickens that Dean would love to accompany him to a night on the town.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry about that," Sam said as he looked at Dean, "but someone needs to keep him preoccupied while I go and investigate the house to find the vase."

Dean just glared at him before getting out of the Impala, shutting the door and trying not to break the thin heels of the shoes he was wearing.

"Dude Sammy, why did you have to get such in-appropriate shoes," Dean complained, "you could have gotten me a pair of shoes WITHOUT heels."

"Hey, I went to the shoe store and went to buy a pair of shoes and the lady asked who I was buying the shoes for," Sam explained, "and so I couldn't tell for my brother who was about to go on a date with a man who is gay and gets turned on by men in dresses."

"So, I told her it was for my girlfriend and she told me to describe what she looked like," Sam continued, "and so I just told her she was average height, brown hair, green eyes and liked to look sexy and alluring when she goes out."

"…That's true…I am sexy and alluring…" Dean said as Sam just chuckled.

"Anyway, she just left out the back and came back with a box and just told me this would be perfect and then told me it would be 30.50," Sam explained, "and that she was giving me a discount for having a cute butt….which was kinda scary...but cool at the same time."

"Man that's awesome," Dean exclaimed, "getting a discount for being good looking, if I was there she would have been giving out freebies."

"Right Dean..," Sammy said as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how self-positive Dean was about his looks, not that any of the women they have met over the time traveling have complained about it though.

"Well, you better go greet Gregory ay Dean," Sam said with a wink as Dean just shot him a glare, a silent threat glinting in his eyes telling Sam he was definitely gonna get his butt kicked later.

Dean began to make his way up the cobble stone path way to the front door, walking on the tips of his feet, afraid he was going to snap the heels. When he finally reached the door as he rung the doorbell and waited.

A few seconds later, Gregory was standing in the doorway a smile on his face as he saw his date for the night and couldn't help but let out a whistle.

"Hey there sexy," Gregory said as he looked Dean up and down and from the look on his face, Dean could tell he was liking what he was seeing.

"You ready?" Dean asked as Gregory nodded before stepping out onto the veranda and shut the door behind him. He put his arm out for Dean and Dean complied. Both men began to walk towards Sam who was still leaning against the Impala's hood.

When they were walking Dean tripped on an uneven stone in the pavement and Gregory caught him before he could hit the ground. Dean began to blush before muttering a small thanks as they began to walk, Gregory making sure to hold onto Dean tightly making sure he didn't trip again.

When Gregory and Dean reached Sam, Sam smiled at Gregory before turning to his brother.

"Ok Deanna, I'll see you later tonight then," Sam said with a grin, "And don't come home too late either."

"Don't worry Samantha," Dean said with a seductive smile, "I'll try to return your dress in one piece…but I can't promise that."

Sam just gaped as he heard the hidden hint in the sentence as Dean turned to Gregory the smile still displayed on his face.

"Shall we go?" Dean said his voice sweet and soft and Gregory blushed before leading Dean to his car parked across the street. He opened the door as Dean got in and walked around to the drivers' door and hopped in. Gregory started up the car and drove off. Sam continued to stand on the side walk, gawking as he shook the image he had from his mind and shuddered.

He went to the trunk of the Impala and opened it, grabbing the sawn off shot gun loaded with rock salt, the lighter, and lighter fluid as he closed the trunk and headed towards the house.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Who looks better dressed as a woman, Sammy or Deannie boy?? **

**I love both of them too much so i saw both, but what do you think??**

**Pie-chan yori**


End file.
